


Excuses, Excuses

by EnidZsasz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Groping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, just writing smut, this is where my brain goes when bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: This is just an excuse to write smut, my female warden is named after the D&D goddess Meiliki.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 8





	Excuses, Excuses

The grey warden laughed as she spoke, leaving him to cock his ear to listen. “That smells fantastic Liliana.” a part of him relaxed as he turned to see her looking over what the other woman was cooking. Alistair was busy speaking to Sten, and he advanced. “So what is this called?” 

“It’s just soup, but with that recent wagon we came across there were saffron threads in it. So I thought I might as well try to use them.” The warden laughed again and perked up when he got within her perfiery vision. Snapping her eyes up right to him and then going slack, unwary again. He would never be able to get her to really trust him could he? 

“Thank you again for cooking,” she said, Lilliana nodded. “I can’t wait till it's done.” with a nod the warden turned away heading towards him. For a moment there was excitement, but she brushed by him smiling. “Come and talk with me?” she asked, making him pause. 

“Whatever you desire my dear grey warden.” he drawled, getting her to roll her eyes. He cast a look back, Lilliana gave him one single frown, but she was the only one who noticed the two of them leaving. Heading just a little into the forest, for privacy he assumed. “Now what do I owe this occasion?” he asked as she fiddled with her pockets of her pants, so obviously bulging with quite a bit on the side she was getting things out of. 

“Hold on.” Finally she drew out a set of gloves handing them out to him. “I thought you might like these.” he blinked at them drawing them to himself. In a truly agonizing way they were familiar, and quite like something that stabbed a vicious sort of cut into his chest. He didn’t want to know what the feeling of that cut was, that was an agony he truly despised. 

“I thought you had already given me some gloves?” he asked, smiling at her and stepping closer to her. Within arms length, within a good distance, maybe not the best, he edged closer to her expecting her to give ground. 

“Well, you told me how they were… different, so I made these like how you told me your mothers were. I thought you might like them.” he stopped leaning just a little over her. She always smelled like some kind of mint. Not as hard and astringent as the mint he knew, but almost a subtle wilder sort of thing. The cut inside him oozed. It would be so easy, she wasn’t as armed as she used to be, only having a eating knife on her thigh. Her hand reached up going over his as she looked up at him. “I thought too, you might want to know what some of the designs meant.” 

“They mean things?” she made a small laugh, motioning him down to the ground. He settled by her as she gently took one glove gesturing to it. 

“See this bird?” he blinked at the intricate stitching, he would have to think of it embroidery, but it was all in leather, tiny thin strings, making the bird barely seen. “This would have meant she was unmarried, see how its wings are in flight?” he stared at it, the cut oozing out. It would be so easy, so very easy, she scooted closer to him. “These feathers here, you see,” the feathers he didn’t really want to look at, but they were long and had several notches in each one. “This makes me know what clan she belonged to, each notch is a letter.”

“I never described that.” he told her voice low, he leaned closer to her, nose just barely touching her cheek. 

“Yes well, a few of the members of the clan we helped was from further away. I asked them if they knew of a clan in your country. This one of them did, and he actually had his boots from them.” he leaned closer to her, his nose just brushing her cheek. “Your clan was called Aul drim nae tel’alu.” she smiled as he leaned back away. She should be shoving him away. “It means ‘in flight to the sea’, which is why too there are fish here flying along the fingers.” he blinked down at the gloves. 

“You made this?” he asked her. She laughed looking away and blushing. 

“Yes, in our… the clans, they have every child learn a great many things, and then the child can know what they prefer to do.” she paused looking back to him. “It was easy and I wanted to give you something more special than just a pair of gloves found on a corpse.” she handed him back the other glove. It was still oozing, but he couldn’t make himself get closer to her. His grey Warden was such an untouchable thing. Her hand reached out, and touched his cheek. “Zevran?” 

“Yes?” his voice sounded distant even to him. 

“Are you okay?” he looked back up to her and smiled, her hand’s warmth was eating into his skin like acid. Painful, and prickling, she was close, her throat was exposed, it was easy. Just a tiny cut, she might not even feel it. 

“Of course my dear sweet grey warden, I am just shocked that you would bother with such work for me.” he answered. He rose his hand taking her hand on his cheek and pulling it to his lips before kissing it, sucking along the pad of her thumb. “Why would you want to go through such trouble?” She wasn’t yanking her arm back, her lips were parted eyes going wide. “For such a man as me?” Her cheeks were pinking, flushing with warmth. 

“I just thought you would really like it.” she said, chuckling weakly. He moved to the other pads of her fingers kissing them. 

“I would hope you didn’t prick your fingers on my account.” she was blushing furiously, still not pulling back. It was bleeding all over, and he felt short of breath as the cut stung into his lungs. Her tongue flicked out to her lips, licking them as she leaned towards him. He dropped her hand, which went to the back of his head helping guide her forwards. 

“Not that much pricking. I am very skilled.” she told him and very gently kissed his lips, just the barest brush of her lips. His heart stopped, but she pulled away and looked away embarrassed. “Yes well, um, is that good?” 

“Is what good?” he asked as smugly as he could manage. He didn’t think he felt smug, he felt like he was bleeding out and dying right there. 

“A kiss? I mean that is what a kiss is right?” Maker's breath: why was it so very hot in Ferelden? He shook his head, setting the gloves down by him as he raised his hand taking her chin in his hand. 

“No, not a very good one. A kiss is more than just that, my dear.” he told her. She closed her eyes, easy, it would take just a small movement. Her hand threaded through his hair, the other gently resting on his chest. He kissed her, lips encouraging hers to part further. Making it so he could slip his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and he realized his other hand was on her breast. Gently cupping the soft mound and squeezing with his thumb and forefingers. He cursed every deity he knew that the dalish elves, which she was, didn’t wear any type of under garments. 

“Hmm, that was much better.” she commented, he didn’t even realize he had pulled back. She kissed him back, as he was slack, shocked as he toppled her to the ground. She laughed hand braced on his shoulder as one of his knees parted her thighs. He kissed down her neck, she arched her back as his traitor hand slipped under the shirt. Touching her skin, feeling the infectious warmth as he found his target. She whimpered, as he pinched her peeked nipple, and he lost himself there. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he told her gently, taking her earlobe in his teeth. Her hips jerked along his thigh, her hand fisted on his shirt. 

“Ah, I-I oh…” he slid his knee upwards, feeling the hot feeling of her core. She moaned as she jerked her hips again, thighs parting even more. He was tight and aching, nearly in pain wanting to plant her on his lap. She flinched just as he drew his hand down, along her stomach down to her pants fingers just slipping under the hem. His hand stalled, waiting. 

“MEI?! Zevran? The soup is ready!” It was Alistair. He grit his teeth as she gave an annoyed hiss. 

“Maybe if we are quiet.” she whispered and he finally noticed the noise of footsteps. She seemed to always notice them first. He slipped his hand further down and she made a soft whimper as his hand found another mark. 

“Mei?” Alistair called out again. Coming closer to where they were. As much as he would love to go further, feeling the mess in his fingers, he didn’t think he could stand to perform in front of others. Which the thought of, particularly for who it was now, was both satisfying, and a vicious sense of possessiveness that he didn’t want him to see her bare and whimpering. 

“Lhaor vhail ul.” she hissed under her breath. He retreated, it was all he needed. Whatever cut was gone, scabbed over as he brought his wet fingers to his lips licking at her sweet wetness. Her eyes were wide as she watched him, breath hitching in.

“Next time then my dear Meiliki?” he asked quietly, leaning back down and kissing her cheek. 

“Fasi.” she mumbled and let him help her up clearly flustered. He picked up the gloves, it felt like there was nothing inside of him anymore. But yet, her scent and smell filled him, leaving him feel satisfied in some strange way he didn’t want to recognize. 

“Mei are you okay?” Alistair finally came to a portion where he could see them. She brushed a hand through her hair shaking out a few leaves. The other man looked to him with narrowed suspicious eyes. He may have been granted pure relief from her, but he would never be forgiven by the so-called good maker's child. 

“I’m fine Alistair.” she soothed and smiled at him, righting her clothes a bit better. He gave her a once over, Zevran brushed by her ignoring the other man. “I just wanted to give Zevran something from… us.” 

“Us?” he asked. Alistair was clearly confused, trying to give her his full attention, but unable to because of the threat Zevran posed. In more ways than one. 

“Our people? His clan?” Alistiar flushed as she clarified. He moved away from her, more clearly flustered with that. That scabbed cut felt a clearly pleased feeling that Alistiar didn’t move to touch her, he was clearly off his guard now. Shamed maybe. “Come on, you said soup is ready?” 

“Ah yes. There is some bread, but ah.. It's all mine.” She laughed, eyes sliding off him and looking at Zevran, oh yes. That was so very pleasing, and he was glad he hadn’t changed out of the thicker leather pants that wouldn’t show much of his more intimate reactions. 

“Soak it long enough it will be soft, are you coming too Zevran?” he nodded to her, getting a bright, quick tongue licking smile. Alistair didn’t notice that, maybe he just didn’t know that tell, as he raised his hand putting it on her shoulder. 

“You don’t have to eat the bread.” Alistair tried. “Not even ants are looking at it.” he winced, Alistair had tried to make bread the other time, getting something not even Oghren would try to eat. 

“Well maybe Zevran can cook tomorrow?” she asked. 

“I would love nothing more than to have you try some personal recipe of mine my dear grey warden.” he answered quickly, far too quickly, and with the wrong kind of emphasis on personal. Alistair narrowed his eyes hand trying to go around her shoulders but she stepped away leaving his arm hanging. 

“I think I would love that.” She answered grinning now, she had stepped closer to him. 

“Mei, do you think that is a good idea? He is an… assassin.” She sighed towards Alistiar. “Sorry, I know you trust him.” 

“It's okay, come on, lets eat.” She waved, as he looked over her body. The way her linen clothes clung to her. The tight, obvious signs, at least to himself, of an interrupted lovemaking session. She gravitated towards him, drawing him down, and he felt ecstatic. A long forgotten feeling of success, it would be so easy. Ask her to his bed, when she was divested, it would just be a single stroke. Alistair would be easier, even as wary as he was.

But there was that smell of her, the wild minty smell of her as she got him a bowl first placing it in his hands as he transferred the gloves to his belt, hanging them lightly in his front. Almost like a draw, she looked to them, looking away quickly before getting Alistair a bowl then herself. It would take all night wouldn’t it? Getting her divested. He certainly would take days, weeks even. Maybe more than months. It was hard to be an assassin after all. 

The nightmare that night was of a old tale, something like the plays he saw being told out both in the brothel and in the few times he was allowed the luxury of free time. Kor, a young maiden with Mei’s face traveled through the dark woods. He watched her hungry as she walked with a white lantern, pulling the virgin robes to her chest as she looked around. She looked frail and young but he was hungry. Aching and hurting burning hot for her. 

The forest enclosed deeper behind her than in front drawing Kor to him. To the dark halls, with the blood rivers, and the realm of the dead around him. He smiled as she blinked at him. “Why have you come to me, little light one?” he asked. Kor swallowed, he watched the way her throat worked. 

“I seek you my lord. I do not wish to have my blood spilled on marriage.” she answered. “I would rather be in your embrace than that.” It was a foolish tale, about how stupid Kor was. But he stood, walking around her. Death would give her the kiss of the doomed, leaving her dead and useless as anything. That was the tale. Useless Kor. He leaned over her and she arched into his chest. “Would you embrace me?” 

“I shall, will you accept my kiss little light?” he asked. She smiled as he kissed her, his mouth working hers open. Licking into her sweet mint tasting mouth. Mei moaned, body turning and breaking with his so she could press her breasts to him. When she got naked, or when he got naked wasn’t a part of his dream. But she was on the ground on a bed of what looked like leaves, but really felt like one of the posh beds at the brothels. She was weeping, as he kissed down her chest, making her writhe under him before he split her legs apart with his shoulders, face and lips seeking her tears. 

Wretchedly that is when he woke, leaving him much more irritated than last night when there were darkspawn near, leaving her and Alistair having to keep watch for the entire night. He wanted her hands on him, soothing that irritation, which was more than he wanted from almost every single other person in his life. What her hand would look like on him, stoking him, Zevran hitched a breath in and cleaned himself up before anyone would notice that act. 

Meiliki was out there, in the early grey of dawn looking tired but also alone over stirring what was left over from dinner. She had thrown in the bread he noticed, making the soup thicker, but now making the stuff edible he assumed. She didn’t cock her head towards him as he walked up to her leaning over her and speaking into her ear in the rare moment before anyone else could see them together. He wanted them to see them, but yet didn’t again. 

“I just had a wonderful dream about you my sweet.” he told her and saw her shiver. 

“Oh, well was it nice?” she asked back. He pulled away when he heard other people rousing, and watched her look a bit disappointed. 

“Yes it was, do you know the tale of Kor and the death of the world?” she blinked at him. “Kor is a virgin,” her cheeks colored. “And she instead of marrying sought the lord of death. He gave her death, and her family and the family she was going to then faught, and destroyed the world. All because she did not wish to marry.” 

“That… kinda sounds like one of the surviving tales…” she said and dropped off. The camp was busy now, making him have to pull away. It would take them only one more day to reach the capital of this cold country. He side eyed Alistair quickly taking a spot near her on the small wagon they had ‘found’ and had repaired. There was no large train of people behind them, if anything they would look like a normal group. She smiled at him as he settled by her leaving the other man to sit up inside the wagon, or walk alongside it with the others. 

“What did you mean by what you said earlier?” he asked. “About the tales?” She smiled brightly, making a cooing noise to the two mismatched horses edging them forwards. 

“We, the elves,” she cast a look behind her. “Don’t have that many surviving tales that were written down in a way we could read. Learning elvish is like… trying to learn to sew while upside down and blindfolded. But some of the tales we remember were passed down verbally since those days.” she took a breath. “You must all come to know the tale of Kal,” she began straightening.   
“Kal was a young maiden between two waring families. Her clan leader and the other leader of the clan wanted her to marry a young man in the enemies clan. But he was soft, well fed and never knew the dangers of the world. Kal was a huntress, one of the best of her tribe and being called to marry one such different than her made her weep. She begged her father for a better candidate to soothe her honor. 

“However it was not to be so. So the night of her wedding, when she was fasting from contact,” she gave a look around not that many were really listening and she looked a little worried that they’d not understand what she was saying. “Ah well, she took a cloak and ran into the forest, knowing she could live there for some time while the other clans tried to find her. This would perhaps give her so-called husband time to learn of her ways.

“But as Kal wandered she saw the…” she paused putting a hand to her chin. “Ghost, yes, it would be ghost,” she mumbled. “Ghost lanterns, she was caught, and taken by them unable to fight against their pull as they guided her to the underworld.” Zevran watched her avidly. “There she was drawn to the underworld. For one of the forgotten gods wished to seek the destruction of the two clans. His name is gone from us, but we have called him Tilith, for that means death in elvish. The true death in which none can come back from.” she paused a moment. “This is different from Falon’Din he is a guide to death, not like this one.” 

“But yet her husband had heard of his wife running, and he was a good man, he was soft, yet wished to learn, having lived in the city his whole life… this was our cities, and our places, not like the ones in,” she gestured vaguely out more towards Alistair. He was listening fairly avidly to her as much as Zevran. “Human cities. He wished to learn, and know things, so he called upon Anduril to help him hunt and seek her. The goddess answered and began to teach him, guiding him to the underworld as the two clans bickered. Boldened on by Fen’Harel who liked tricking people and he made them think the two left to create their own clan.” she paused licking her lips, he handed her a water-skin. “Thanks.” 

“Now,” she finished drinking it, handing the skin back to him. “Tilith, he took Kal into his realm, but he could not touch her for she was, well pure. She was untouched by the small… ah… death, and so he could not take her fully.” she blushed, and his attention was more than peaked. The small death? “It means…I have no real word to say, its complicated.” she explained, looking to Alistair, but more out of embarrassment. “Her husband to be, trained, and she was there in the underworld for a whole year as he sought her. The two clans barely avoided a great fight, but by then her husband had found the underworld. Going down to the darkness and since he too was untouched by, the little death, he was able to take her hand and bring her out of realm of dead.” she paused again looking up. A lot of people were fleeing the city, they were the smart ones. 

“They were blocked from escape however, she could not escape for she had spent a whole year down there. Which is when Anduril came to them and told them how she could escape. She must do what we call blood writing and cleanse herself.” she gestured to the small tattoos on her face, he had always wanted to know what exactly they meant. “So her husband provided the ink… from his blood and from the ever fires in the underworld, with Andurils help she was purged, and just as Tilith came was able to be freed from his grip fully they fled back into the mortal realm. Where they found their clans about to go to war, but they arrived just in time, leaving the two clans to come to peace. Kal was at ease with her husband who had learned to hunt, and wished to learn of the wilds and of her clan, and sought too to learn the ways of the city as well. They had twelve children, one for each… umm… month. That is the tale.” she finished. They had stalled on the outskirts, not exactly wanting to just barge into the city, all of them were wanted after all. 

“This a good place?” she asked. Alistair looked around grimacing. He guessed he might sense darkspawn, but Meiliki was not uneased. 

“Does the husband have a name?” Zevran asked and she shrugged. 

“His name was lost, like Tilith’s true name. Though that might have been on purpose, it is said if you call a god's name they will know you, see you, and hear you. If these forgotten ones heard you speak their true name they might be insulted with you and hurt you.” He shook his head confused as they packed out settling out among just a few other fleeing people. 

“You surely don’t believe in that.” Zevran asked helping her down off the cart. 

“You don’t know what I’ve seen, there are some… strange things out there when you are alone and call out on a god.” she told him. “Believe me, it is better to be safe than sorry.” she still had her hand on his squeezing it. “What about Kor and Death? Is that just all to the tale for you?” 

“Yes well, it is meant as a way to say she is foolish and stupid, for she didn’t want to be married and caused the death of the world for such a thing.” he answered. 

“Heh, maybe Tilith is more there where you live and that is how he wanted things to happen.” she smiled at him. “Are you going to cook?” He straightened and nodded. 

“Ah yes, well I better get started my dear grey warden.” her hand squeezed his, gently, with a smile. He loved her. The knowledge cut into him as she helped set up a camp leaving him to try to make the closest thing he could to something from his own… He loved her. She laughed lightly at a small family, giving them some of the supplies they had. They wouldn’t need them, and he loved her. The way her hair moved in the wind, the kindness she had. She always seemed to think of others before herself. 

That would be so easy, he knew, he knew they were likely going to die. That would be easy, there were many things to make people sleepy. Not kill them, but he could take her away. He could run with her, live with her. Love with her. Zevran flinched, becoming ashamed of himself for that line of thought. He might not know everything about being this Grey Warden, but it seemed like with the way Alistair was acting that he knew they were going to die. It must make them all die soon, which made him angry. It was unfair, he loved her. He couldn’t think of losing her in his life as well. 

“Zevran?” he paused over his cooking. “Do you need help?” she was by him her warmth, her smell invading his senses. 

“Do you think I can not take care of myself?” he asked her and grit his teeth in a smile. Her hand was on his shoulder. 

“Not at all, but I do like spending time with you and want as much as allowed by our circumstance.” she licked her lips. “If you still want to, that is.” 

“Of course, it would please me nothing more than to ensure your little death.” her cheeks went red as she breathed in sharply not breathing out. Oh, so it did mean what he thought it did. It raised that positive feeling inside of him. She was his, he loved her, she never had another. He was sure her and Alistair might have had something. He couldn’t do this as she settled by him with a weak laugh. He felt like it was violating something pure and good. 

“Oh yes well… that is okay.” she answered. No, he couldn’t. 

“I love you.” the words slipped out. They were quiet, frustrated and in a hiss. “I can’t, I can’t do this.” He flinched when her arm went around his shoulders. He looked to her as she leaned forwards putting her forehead to his. 

“I love you too. I wish we were in another world. Maybe then we could have found each other in a different manner.” she pulled back and he hated himself. She sounded hurt. He grabbed her hand before she could move away. 

“It is not that,” he tried. She stalled. “I would do all you wish of me, but I do not think…” he cast a look to Alistair, had he heard? He was looking at them. “I could not bare losing one such as you.” her smile was soft and sad as she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek. 

“Zevran I can’t swear I won't die, but I will do my best to live through this.” Alistair moved away fast, walking away tense and obviously upset. Over what he didn’t know, but she wasn’t paying attention to him, she was paying attention to HIM. He cupped her cheek, leaning back to her and kissing her. 

“You don’t love him?” he looked to Alistair. 

“That is a different kind of love there Zevran.” she blushed and looked away. “I care about him, but not like I care about you.” he was very pleased. Drawing out a tasting spoon and offering it to her. 

“Now would you try my more personal recipe? Tonight?” he asked her, she looked at the spoon and let him dip the mix into her mouth. Using rice, some dried meat, cheese, and honey it was more similar to a very thick soup. It was as close as he could come to a food from his place, as she licked the spoon clean. Maker’s breath she was beautiful. 

“I, well… yes. If you would take me.” he leaned over kissing her, tasting her skin, it might be the last time he could ever do so. He wasn’t going to let her go in there alone, regardless of what she might wish. No. If this thing was going to kill her, he was more than willing to throw himself at it and die along with her. 

“I’ll take you to the underworld itself, so long as you want it.” he told her in a whisper. Well all the others would see them as an obvious couple, might as well go through the entire Ramot and Juloi story. If a bit mad on that story and how it played out. She giggled with a shiver as his hand touched her thigh. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that the dalish didn’t wear undergarments, he wasn’t going to complain with a more than evident sign of her desire. Or maybe it was just sweat, it was an uncharacteristic hot night in this cold country. 

It wasn’t that far into the night when they felt safe enough to camp fully with her settling near him in the quiet. She had just gotten off speaking to Morrigan actually with an irritated sort of look to her. “Is something wrong?” he asked, he had spent hours preparing himself. It was violating her, no matter how willing she was that made him uncomfortable. But he was more than willing to try, it was like that first kill, after that… he was sure it would be much easier. 

“No, just some strange thing. It's not worth talking about.” she smiled at him leaning into him. His hands went to her hips drawing her onto his lap in the quiet. He had forgone his armor, leaving her to moan quietly as his reaction started to come more into full. Her hot and nearly leaking center was waiting for him just beyond a few layers of clothes. 

“Shall we take this to my tent?” he asked her, guiding his hands up cupping her breasts and kissing her. She whimpered as his thumbs brushed her nipples, leaning heavily on his lap, her forehead to his shoulder as she breathed harshly. He ogled at her feeling a far better feeling inside of him than the weary dread; she was that sensitive? Emboldened he slid one hand down sliding under her shirt but now stopping as he slid it further down. 

Fingers easily finger the center of her weeping and making her gasp in hips making a little motion on his fingers as he touched her. She made a lewd noise, both from the wet slick he found, and from the emboldening moan she made. “Oh my dear,” he said quietly, sliding a finger further, until he could feel her twitching and very flushed entrance. “Are you that sensitive?” her hands were digging into his back as his thumb brushed idly across her breast. This made her hips move weakly, not able to roll as fully as instinct seemed to demand. 

“I, don’t,” she paused to moan, panting between breaths. “Know, what, you’re, talking, about.” he grinned, she was so wet and willing that his finger slid easily into her gaining him a sharp intake of breath he could feel her insides try to draw him into her and that left him even more aroused himself. He paid keen attention to her small desperate sound noises as he slid another finger in. He made a quick debate in himself, let her reach it? Or leave her gasping his decision was made for him as someone roused, not one of their group leaving him stalling as she buried her face into him quieting her moans. 

“We should go to the tent.” he told her quietly and she perked up eyes wide and wary but blushing when she heard the person. He blinked in confusion slowly drawing her off him and standing supporting her wobbly legs. 

“Yes, ah…” she was led by him to the small tent, he did spend longer than needed ensuring a small sort of ‘lounge’ seating with weed filled grain sacks. They were rough but in all honesty it was worth it to see her face as she smiled because of it. With his, and her own sleeping roll down it left a fairly cozy looking tent lined with thick ‘pillows’. “I love it.” 

“Did you not hear the person?” he asked her and she blushed settling down as he paused looking back towards the noise of the person. They were heading back now as he shut the tent, leaving them even more privacy. 

“I didn’t even hear Alistair that first time.” she admitted, he froze just about to kneel down in front of her. 

“You… flinched… just before he spoke.” she blushed again looking away from him. 

“It well, ah… was the first time someone ever touched me there.” Something soothed inside of him, not like a wound, but more like sympathy. Empathy? He wasn’t entirely sure but he wanted to show her all the pleasures he could give her. She giggled hands touching his chest as he leaned over her hands going back to her waist. “What can I say? You are very distracting. I don’t know how to get anything done.” she kissed him as he slipped his hands under her shirt slowly drawing it up. 

He lifted it above her head, her arms going up only to go back to resting on his shoulders once the fabric was away from her. He stared down at her breasts and nipples. It was not the first time he had seen her naked, but it was the first time in this specific scenario. The tattoos along her face, coming down her cheeks, went down to her neck ending in ‘roots’ on her collarbones. He bent down, skipping her lips to kiss down her neck, making her writhe under him. “Are, you not going to touch me?” she asked him. He smiled to her skin, breathing in the thick smell of her scent and arousal. 

“I shall, but this is more for my own fantasy.” she gave him an odd look, relaxing as his hands slipped to her pants, helping her wiggle free of them. He kissed her stomach, bless her she was so innocent as she gripped his clothes pulling at them. “No, no. This is something you shall get.” again that strange look, confused, but willing to wait and see. Letting him go as he kissed her navel, kissed further down. Her breath hitched in. 

“Zevran?” her voice was a panicked whine. “What are you doing?” 

“Trust me, this is something I love doing.” her hands stilled on his shoulders just about to dig into them, well, he might need to take a belt, or rope and bind her hands. He didn’t entirely enjoy the likelihood of hair ripping, but he hiked her legs apart on his shoulders settling into a kneeling position. Lifting her rump in the air and making her support herself with her arms as he bent his head forwards and tasted her for the first time. 

She made a wonderful strangled sound, only made all the better for just how wet she was. At least here he didn’t have to worry about hair pulling, her nails on his skin, there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now he was focused on her sliding her up to that peak of pleasure as she made delirious noises. Any noisier and she would wake the camp, all of it intensely genuine and soothing some deep pain inside of him. “Zeh-” she began gasping in a sharp intank. “Rhann…” she dropped off, her whole body shivering. 

He let her down carefully, face wet as he kissed back up her body pausing only to fondle her breasts in his mouth as she recovered. She grabbed his shirt pulling him upwards in a kiss, her body still twitching in little spasms. “That enjoyable?” he asked smugly. She let him go he wasn’t sure if she was blushing as her whole body was flushed, but her shoulders were hunched. He moved his weight to one knee, sliding the other between her legs as she took a moment to calm down. Hampered by him making sure his knee was right there. 

“This feels that good?” she asked him, his hand stalled on her breast. “I don’t know why I could be scared.” she looked up at him and he swallowed, kissing her. 

“My dear, that isn’t everything.” he told her gently, teasing with his voice and hand. 

“Oh... then it's going to take the whole night?” he laughed with her, her hand gently threading through his hair. Gentle, as he kissed her. Not since he killed her did he think he could stand it, but it was more on her way to his back. She started to gather his shirt from behind his head and he straightened breaking contact. “Zevran?” he rose a finger placing it on her lips. He wasn’t entirely sure if she had seen him naked, but he wanted to watch her as she saw him, see what she thought. 

Slowly with intent he removed his shirt watching as she smiled tongue licking out to her lips like she could devour him. Oh that was pleasing; he wanted to keep his thigh on her which he could feel the weeping on his clothes. But he must get naked, bending nearly in half just to shimmy out of his pants. She seemed to enjoy the looming over her as he dropped his pants hissing when the cold air hit him. Her eyes focused on him hands reaching up before her hands fisted to her chest. Arms tight to her body, it was adorable, endearing as he slowly settled back down on his knees in front of her. She hiked her legs apart going around his waist as he settled back near him. 

“Do you want me to… touch you?” he didn’t even realize that he put his hand around himself, trying to slide the little weeping he had himself over him. It would help, he knew with couplation. He didn’t have any of the delicate lubricants from his country on hand and he didn’t want to hurt her. 

“I would want nothing more.” he told her, she pushed herself up awkwardly, but he moved his arm around her back to help support her as she hesitated to touch him. More out of inexperience than anything else. His free hand took her wrist gently guiding her to him, he ogled down to watch as her fingers brushed him. The tight sensitivity, seeing her fingers on him for the first time left him to moan. He let her wrist go his hand on her thigh massaging gently, encouragingly as she explored him. 

She slowly grew more bold when his gasps and moans grew, what he wouldn’t give to slowly guide her and have her learn properly how to get him off with ease. Maybe even tease him. “This is going, ah,” she paused as he took her wrist, drawing her hand off him. “In me?” she blushed and he smiled. Leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“Very much so.” she let out a deep breath nodding. 

“Well I am ready.” he laughed slowly letting her back down to her back. He placed a kiss on her forehead before straightening. 

“I think I shall be the judge of that.” she frowned at him. “Who is more experienced?” he reminded her as she writhed under him. Clearly wanting him, which was almost more than he could really bare. He traveled his hand back up to her making her stall as he slid his fingers through her, she practically was making a small pool under herself. “I think maybe once more.” he told her. 

“Once more for what?” He slipped two fingers into her, and got her moan. Leaving him more than satisfied despite the teasing she had inadvertently made. She felt tight, but less so, leaving him to draw out so he could fit three. Her cries grew as he stimulated her pressing his thumb along a sensitive spot while brushing his fingers inside of her like he was waving her to him. She made a muffled noise gritting her teeth as she rose to the peak again. He waited until she was groaning, limbs limp and pliable to pull his hand away from her, his fingers wrinkled from her wet as he brought them to himself. 

Slipping her weeping all around him as she recovered, legs twitching. Her eyes were glazed a bit as she looked at him, smiling. “Yes, now I think you are ready.” he used one hand to better position her, taking one of the better pillows to slide under her rump. Maker willing he might go with her there one day. He leaned down kissing her gently languishing her with love as he used a single hand to guide himself to her entrance. 

"Mumhm…" she made a noise as a paused, controlling himself. He must go slow, she was not used to this, it was even her first time with another man. With lightly shaking arms she gathered him closer to her so their chests were flush, kissing him sloppily. "It's okay, I want this, please." She begged, holding onto his shoulders. Nails digging in lightly, as he kissed her back. 

"I can't promise it wont hurt." He told her. She laughed weakly kissing him. 

"After all that?" He slipped a little further in making her gasp. "Ohff…" he stalled himself. "No-no, don't stop." In a long stroke he went down to his root. Leaving her groaning and gasping in a truly wonderful way. "Not that bad…" he kissed her chuckling. 

"My dear, that is just the first." He told her. Meiliki made a noise somewhat between a nervous laugh and a moan. She felt so tight around him he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself together long enough to fully take himself out when he got to his own peak. Would she mind? Would he care to be worried over something like that when they were going to perish? 

“Okay…” she relaxed her hands running them down his back and making him shiver. “I did speak a bit to Lilliana and Morrrigan about this…” she soothed when he didn’t move. “Zevran?” He kissed her gently. 

“I’m with you.” he soothed and drew out of her just a ways, enough to start full copulation. After that he lost himself, kissing her, groping her. While trying to make sure that she wouldn’t hurt too much from his intrusion. Not that from her gasping, her moans and whimpers he thought she was too pained, and even her hips weakly rolling into his thrusts. Next time, he wanted her on top of him, but that would wait. 

“Ah! Don’t stop!” he paused to travel his hand down, touching her making her pleasure all the more better. He was coming to close himself, her hands were back holding him closer. “Please…” she gasped. He decided to stay inside of her, if only because he wanted to be this close to her when she came for the first time. Her insides fluttered around him and with a few more grinds he spilled himself inside of her. 

He wasn’t sure if he should apologize or not as he kissed her waiting until he was fully soft before relaxing further down by her. He pulled at the thick blankets pulling them over her as he swallowed thinking of how to tell her this. “Ah, Mei?” she kissed him. 

“I hope you’re not going to leave me in here alone.” she told him. He looked away from her. “Or are you concerned about something else?” 

“Yes well…” she kissed his cheek.   
“I’m not stupid to think about that?” he paused looking to her. “Please, Alistair said Grey Wardens aren’t able to have children.” he slumped next to her. 

“Yes well… we are going to die tomorrow.” he added the mood now more soured. He settled in next to her, enjoying the moment as she rested her head on his chest. “We could leave.” he whispered. “They could do this themselves.” she frowned and he grit his teeth. “It doesn’t have to be you.” 

“I wish… but I couldn’t live with myself.” she told him. “I really don’t think I could just leave everything.” She kissed his chest and he relaxed. “But you can leave.” his arm tightened around her pulling her closer to him. “I wont be mad.” 

“Where you go my dear warden I will follow.” he kissed the top of her head. Where she was going he was going to follow. If anything he wouldn’t have to live with himself in abandoning her here, no matter if she wanted him to run.


End file.
